Time and Fallen Leaves
by Chellyy
Summary: Pepatah mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan mu bisa saja adalah musuh mu dan hal itu lah yang Guanlin rasakan setelah ia bertemu seorang pemuda yang penuh dengan misterius yang bernama Yoo Seonho itu, tapi dia bisa apa jika pemuda tersebut telah mencuri hati dan juga raganya dan hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya, Next?


_Tittle : Time and Fallen Leaves_

 _Character : Guanlin (Wanna One), Jinyoung (Wanna One), Samuel Kim, Nayoung (Pristin), Mina (gugudan), Yoo Seonho, dll.._

 _Rate : T_

 _Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Highschool!AU, Mystery_

 _GuanHo as Main Couple!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seoul, xx/xx/17_

" Yak, Lai Guanlin! apa kau benar-benar serius akan tinggal disini?" Terdengar suara teriakan yeoja dari dapur terdengar jelas sampai kamar putranya yang berada di lantai dua.

" Aish, aku serius Eomma " Balas teriak seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Lai Guanlin itu sambil membereskan beberapa barang dikamarnya.

" Kau tau, kau bisa ikut bersama Eomma dan Appa ke Jepang " Balas ibu Guanlin yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

" Dan menjadi obat nyamuk disana? BIG NO! Aku lebih baik memakan masakan Bibi Mery dari pada menjadi orang ketiga diantara kalian " Jawab Guanlin yang entah apa hubungannya membawa-bawa nama Bibinya itu.

" Berhenti lah men _diss_ masakan bibi mu, sudah lah terserah kau saja Guanlin-ah, tapi jangan menangis dan mengadu ke Eomma jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi nanti " Kata ibu Gualin menakuti- nakuti dan meninggalkan kamar anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Iya ibu ku tersayang dan tercinta " Guanlin memasang ekspresi ingin muntah saat mengatakannya.

Menyebalkan sekali, sekarang Ibu ku akan pergi ke Jepang bersama suami barunya dan aku sebagai anak yang baik ini lebih memilih tinggal di kota ini daripada harus menjadi obat nyamuk diantara dua penggantin baru itu, ayah kandung ku sendiri sudah meninggal saat aku baru saja berumur 5 tahun, menyedihkan bukan? Tapi kalian tau apa hal yang lebih menyedihkan lagi? Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan ayah ku sendiri meninggal tapi aku pernah mencoba mencari tau apa penyebabnya tapi hasilnya nihil, ibu ku yang cerewet itu sepertinya memang ingin merahasiakan kematian ayah ku, dulu aku juga sempat bertanya dengan ibu ku tapi yang kudapat hanyalah tangisan yang membuat ku merasa pilu mendengarnya sejak itu aku tidak pernah bertanya lagi kepadanya.

Apa ? kalian ingin lebih mendengar mengenai diri ku? Ckckck aku tau aku tampan jadi kalian tidak perlu sampai tidak sesabar itu, Baiklah seperti yang kalian tau nama ku adalah Lai Guanlin, kalian bisa memanggilku Guan atau Guanlin sekalian, Kelas 11 SMA Nation 10 dan hal yang membuat ku tertarik tentu saja wanita cantik dan juga sexy dan itu hanya candaan saja jadi hal yang membuat ku tertarik adalah semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sains entah bagiku menarik saja.

Untuk masalah teman, Aku sedikit pemilih dalam hal itu, teman yang bisa ku anggap sebagai "teman" hanyalah si poker face Jinyoung, si galak Nayoung, si sok bule Samuel dan si tukang makan Mina dan ngomong-ngomong walau aku ini hasil produk dari Cina tapi aku sendiri sudah tinggal di Seoul sejak kematian Ayahku, ohya aku lupa Ibu ku sebenarnya adalah orang Korea asli sedangkan Ayahku adalah orang Cina.

Saat ini aku beserta teman-teman ku yang telah ku sebutkan diatas tadi sedang menghadiri acara penyambutan murid baru dan tebak ini sangat sangat sangat membosankan.

 _ **Normal POV**_

" Hoam~ kapan pak tua itu selesai berbicara " Eluh Guanlin.

" Ya! Orang yang kau sebut orang tua itu yang akan menentukan apa kau lulus atau tidak, setidaknya hormati dia idiot " Omel seorang Yeoja yang memiliki paras cantik dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang yang dibiarkan terurai bebas.

" Nayoungie benar, Linlin kau harus menghormarti dia, dia itu kakek kita disekolah " sahut perempuan yang bernama Mina yang ikut-ikutan menasehati Guanlin sambil mengusap-ngusap pucuk kepala Guanlin.

Huft untung Guanlin sabar.

" Ya ya ya perempuan selalu saja benar " Balas Guanlin tidak perduli.

" Makanya sudah tau kalau para perempuan seperti itu masih saja dilakukan " Ucap Nayoung menyinggung Guanlin.

" Sudah-sudah bertengar mulu daritadi engga bosan napa "Lerai Samuel yang daritadi sudah bosan dengan pertengkaran Nayoung dan Guanlin yang tidak pernah absen mewarnai hidupnya.

Dan setelah itu acara penyambutan murid baru hanya dipenuhi oleh eluhan tidak penting Guanlin, lelucon Samuel disela-sela acara, Jinyoung yang tetap stay dengan poker facenya , pukulan maut Nayoung untuk mendiamkan para lelaki dan juga suara tawa Mina. Akhirnya acara penyambutan murid yang bagi Guanlin sangat membosankan tersebut selesai dan saat ini kelima sahabat berbeda sifat itu sedang menikmati waktu istirahat yang diberikan oleh Kepala sekolah setelah acara tadi di kantin.

" Ah~ aku sangat menyanyangi kepala sekolah kita " Ucap Guanlin tidak tau malu dengan mulut penuh makanan.

" Aku setuju dengan mu bro, setidaknya dia mempunyai sisi pengertian kalau kita semua merasa mati kebosanan mendengar ucapannya " Ucap Samuel sambil berHigh five ria dengan sobat nya tersebut.

" Siapa ya tadi yang mengejek-ngejek kepala sekolah kita _pak tua?_ " Kata Nayoung yang sengaja menekan kata Pak Tua.

" Tau, burung kali " Balas Guanlin asal.

Ucapan Guanlin tadi berhasil membuat yang lainnya tertawa lepas kecuali Jinyoung yang tentunya masih setia dengan poker facenya tapi tawa mereka terhenti setelah mendengar suara berisik para murid.

" _Shit_ , mereka ribut sekali mengganggu saja " Kata Jinyoung yang akhirnya berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

Ya harap maklum saja, Jinyoung memang seperti itu orangnya walaupun seperti itu dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik hanya sifat nya saja yang kurang sopan pengaruh dari tempat asalnya.

" Wahh, jika hal itu bisa membuat Jinyoung kita berbicara maka hal itu benar-benar something " Samuel berkata sambil melihat kearah kerumunan para murid dengan senyuman andalannya

Mina terkekeh. " Ayo kita periksa guys "

Setelah itu mereka pergi memeriksa sumber suara yang berhasil membuat Jinyoung mereka berbicara dan setelah sampai ditempat suara itu, mereka mendapati para murid sedang mengerumuni lima murid baru yang mereka akui keren dan sepertinya mereka juga anak orang kaya jika dilihat dari pakaian dan juga mobil mewah yang mereka bawa.

" Wuooo, sepertinya orang kaya telah datang " Samuel berkata dengan semangat 45nya.

Dan mohon maklumin lagi semuanya Samuel ini memang rada-rada aneh tapi baik kok orangnya cuma kadang-kadang bisa khilaf.

" Ya wajar lah, mereka adalah para Regmonds yang terkenal itu " Ucap Mina menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Semua memandang bingung kearah kearah Mina.

Mina yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Jadi teman-teman ku yang kudet, keluarga Regmonds adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar disekolah tercinta kita selain itu mereka juga pemilik salah satu rumah sakit dan juga pemilik beberapa saham di perusahaan terkenal di Seoul " Mina menjelaskan.

Mereka mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan Mina.

" Ohhh... jadi seperti itu " Guanlin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan tersebut dengan pandangan tertantang.

" Menarik, Sudahlah teman-teman ayo kita pergi " Dan yang lainnya pun seperti biasa mengikuti kata-kata Guanlin dan pergi dari kerumunan itu tapi tanpa mereka ketahui kelima anak keluarga Regmonds itu memerhatikan mereka berlima sejak awal.

" Cih, apa kau benar-benar yakin Seonho-ya kalau dia adalah orangnya " Kata seorang yeoja memasang wajah juteknya memutar kedua matanya jengah melihat kearah Guanlin dan teman-temannya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang dipanggin Seonho tadi hanya mengangguk pelan dan mata indahnya yang berwarna hitam kelam itu tetap melihat punggung salah satu namja yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari kerumunan itu sambil memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan dibaca bahkan oleh keempat Regmonds yang lainnya.

" Kita harus mendapatkannya secepatnya dan bagaimana pun caranya " Katanya pelan dan membuat keempat Regmonds lainnya kompak mengeluarkan smirk andalan mereka.

 _TBC..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Oke salah kan GuanHo yang bikin saya gemas membuat cerita tentang mereka dan Seonhonya juga muncul dikit sekali disini dan diakhir lagi munculnya dan Guanlin nya juga saya bikin ooc banget maaf banget yaaa, ohya sebelumnya saya baru di dunia keauthoran ini jadi maaf jika entah apa ini bisa dibilang fanfic atau tidak aneh atau _askshbshs_ dan untuk Chapter ini masih Prolog ya belum masuk ke Chapter 1 dan juga maaf jika ada typo dan bagian yang tidak kalian mengerti.

Selain itu saya juga mau memberitau jika di sini Characternya bukan hanya dari Produce 101 Season 1 dan 2 yaa dan terakhir kelanjutaan cerita ini tergantung dengan respon kalian jika menurut kalian cerita ini hanya sampai disini akan saya hapus kalau menurut kalian harus dilanjut saya akan langsung update Chapter 1 nya dan Kalian bisa memanggil saya Chelly, kritik (asal membangun),saran dan respon dari kalian sangat diperlukan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini soo jangan lupa Review ceriita abal saya ini yaa..

 _Thank You, From Chelly_


End file.
